


What Happens in Dance Club, Stays in Dance Club

by Stormstar017



Series: Of Commanders and Clones [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:47:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24660298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormstar017/pseuds/Stormstar017
Summary: Ahsoka and Tup stumble across a very curious meeting....(NOT FINISHED)
Series: Of Commanders and Clones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/731694
Kudos: 17





	What Happens in Dance Club, Stays in Dance Club

"Well done, Snips. I have to say, you're turning into a fine Jedi." Anakin gave the little Torugta a playful shove. Ahsoka grinned brightly back at him 

"Why thank you, master. If it weren't for your guidance, who knows where I'd be." she said cheerfully. Anakin chuckled, 

"What a scary thought." he joked, "Well, we've done enough for today. Why don't you go unwind for a bit. I know there's going to be plenty more missions for us to do tomorrow." 

"Ha! You're probably right. Well, see you around, Sky Guy." Ahsoka said before jogging away from him, "You're just making an excuse so you can be with your girlfriend." she muttered under her breath once she was out of ear shot. She made her way over to the barracks and poked her head in,  
"Rex?" she asked, her only greeting being the empty space. She stepped back outside, scratching the back of her head,  
"That's funny. He's usually in here with the rest of the 501st..." 

She made her way all around the barracks, looking in every place she would hang out with Rex in. She found him in none of them and to make things weirder, there was no sign of any of the 501st. Dejected and tired from a the running around, Ahsoka say down on the wing of a Republican cruiser, going over every possible location that she might of missed. 

"Mind if I join you?"

Ahsoka looked down over the wing to see who had spoken. The familiar blur and white armor of Tup greeted her as the clone waved. She scooted over on the wing,

"Sure. I could actually use some company." she said. The clone scrabbled up the wing with great difficulty and shimmied next to her. They say quietly for a couple awkward seconds, watching the sun behind to set behind the tall buildings on Corusant. 

"So, uh. Not hanging out with Rex?" Tup finally spoke in hopes of sparking up conversation. Ahsoka propped her chin on her palm with a sigh,

"No. I can't find him." she said huffily. Tup nodded solemnly in understanding, 

"I feel you. Me and Fives were going to play some video games but I guess he ditched last second." he said, sounding genuinely sad. Ahsoka straightened up,

"What kind of video games?" she asked, a coy smile coming across her face. Tup brightened up as well, 

"Oh you know, Grand Theft Hyperdrive, Immortal Combat, Darth Souls, the usual." he said with a shrug. Ahsoka got to her feet, 

"Twenty credits says I can beat you at Immortal Combat." she said confidently, flashing him double finger guns. Tup hopped down off the wing, holding his hand out for her to take, 

"You're on, vod." he grinned, helping her down. The two made their way across the landing strip and over towards the barracks that Tup usually bunked in. They were just about to head inside when Ahsoka stopped, something odd catching her attention. Tup poked his head back out, 

"You coming?" he asked. Ahsoka narrowed her eyes and pointed across the way, 

"Is it just me, or is that Fives and Echo over there." she said slowly. Tup followed her finger and squinted at the two figures a little ways away from them,

"Yeah.... Yeah, that is them! What the heck!?" he jumped out of the bunker and was about to go run over to them when Ahsoka grabbed his arm, 

"Wait! Wait! Let's see what they're doing first! They're looking kinda shady, don't you think?" she said, lowering her voice. Tup watched the ARC troopers carefully, 

"Well let's at least get a closer look! I can't see anything back here." 

Quietly, the two tip toes over to the hanger the ARC troopers were standing outside of. They ducked behind a troop transport and peered over the wing cautiously, listening in to the conversation. 

"You think they'll show up?" Fives asked, looking around as if he expected someone to jump up out of nowhere. 

"Are you kidding? Wolffe would never miss an opportunity to show up Rex. This is going to be epic!" Echo said, practically bouncing from excitement. Fives grabbed him by the shoulders and shushed him, 

"Would you keep it down! I'm missing out on some Darth Souls right now to see your fancy little fight club and I don't want to get caught!" he hissed. 

"Would you relax? We won't get caught." Echo said confidently, shrugging off Fives hands. Ahsoka and Tup shared a knowing look, 

"Famous last words." Ahsoka whispered, earning a nod from Tup. There was a creak and the two ducked back down, watching with curious eyes at the situation unfolding in front of them.

"Took you long enough! Now come on! The fight is about to start!" the person behind the hanger door hissed, waving in Fives and Echo. The new component to the equation was none other than Commander Bly and he looked around twice before shutting the door behind the ARC troopers. Once he vanished from sight, Tup and Ahsoka jumped over the ships wing and over to the hanger doors. They tried to open it but it wouldn't budge, 

"Darn! There has to be another way in!" Tup said, searching the large steel door for any signs of weakness or other access. Ahsoka tapped her chin, 

"Hmm... They can fix it. Stand back, Tup." she walked over it the door and pulled out one of her lightsabers. Carefully, she cut a hole in the door and kicked it down, creating a new entry way for them. She crawled inside and glanced around the hanger, hoping she hadn't blown their cover with all the noise she just made. 

"Uhh, little vod?" Tup tapped her shoulder gently. She turned around and couldn't help but suppress a snort at the sight of Tup, who was struggling to get through the hole that she made. 

"Sorry Tup! I made it "Soka Sized". I forgot your a little but bigger." she giggled and grabbed his arm. With a grunt, she yanked him through and the two tumbled into a heap, 

"Ouch. Ouch. Ouch." Tup hissed between his teeth, rubbing his head that had hit the floor. Ahsoka scrambled to her feet and brushed off her tunic, 

"Shh! You don't want to blow out cover, do you?!" she whispered. Tup pouted sourly and got to his feet, still holding his head, 

"Ok, were inside. Now what? I don't see anyone." he said quietly.


End file.
